Bonded
by WerewolfHorseAddict
Summary: Addison has discovered how to travel from this realm to another. She has the opportunity to change her life drastically, but just as her life is starting to pick up pace she has been chosen to help save the other world! Can she handle this world and the next? Or will she have to choose one?


My breath quivered as I struggled to breathe. I knew my entire body was shaking but I couldn't wrap my mind around what was happening to me. I had always dreamed about this moment, about being more than what I saw in the mirror. And here in my hands lay everything I had ever wanted or dreamt. I stared down at the silver toned egg that laid cradled in my two hands, just big enough to be wrapped in my palms. It was the most beautiful sphere I have ever seen. It looked delicate, but was tough as a stone, and shown bright like one. It was smooth as glass to the touch, but speckled with blue and brown spots. My hands shook as I held the egg, it was cold on the outside, but a deep warmth filled me as I starred at it. Only one creature could be inside of this egg.

I live in a realm between two worlds. I have the ability to cross from one side to the other at my own will—provided I have the right tool. My name is Addison Arkan and I live in two very different worlds. And both were about to change drastically.

Maybe I should start from the beginning. All week it seemed like the only thing the entire town could talk about: A traveling fair was coming to town. They come every five years and have activities for everyone. They bring in booths with homemade goods, re-enactments, plays, and old fashioned foods with a new century twist. The carnival joins them, and they even set up a small petting zoo. Several people at the school were throwing after parties, some were costume parties that fit in with the medieval theme the traveling fair brought with them.

I skipped the first night they were in town. I stayed home, doing homework was my excuse, but I wasn't much of a party goer. I spent most of the evening laying in bed with a good book. Saturday was different though, my best friend came over and drug me out of the house—but only after making me dress up.

I wore a pair of sandals that I loved, flat with leather straps that laced up my calves. Alisha had made me wear a mid-thigh skirt with a bright pastel pattern and a white translucent blouse with three quarter sleeves. I fit into the medieval theme, with a modern-day twist. She had even done my hair, soft brown curls floated around my shoulders and down my back as we walked through the grass to the entrance.

"The is so exciting! Last night was so much fun, tonight is going to be so much better now that you're here with me!" Alisha squealed in excitement.

I smiled at her, but didn't respond as we got wristbands and entered. The park was as magnificent as I'd imagined in one of my books, though there was a little more security than I thought. Large men in old costumes covered every corner and walked between every booth. Several of the booths sold expensive things, but this much security was a little absurd.

"Over here!" Alisha grabbed my wrist and drug me over to a purple tent type booth. It was one of the larger ones, and was filled with jewelry. Rings, necklaces, earrings, bracelets, and more; all made in every type of metal from copper to gold, with many gems of several shapes and sizes. A small woman met us at the entrance and greeted us with a smile. "Welcome girls, try on any pieces you find yourself admiring."

"Thank you!" Alisha responded excitedly. I also smiled and thanked her in a calmer demeanor.

We looked over several pieces, admiring many. One piece was sitting at the back, were the woman's money draw sat. It's glimmer in the dimly lit room kept catching my eye. I tried to avoid it, but in the end I walked over to it. It was a silver band with copper and gold intertwined. It didn't hold a gem, but the band itself was gorgeous enough on its own. I picked it up and slipped it onto my middle finger on my right hand. It fit perfectly. The cold metal felt warm on my finger, almost as if it radiated heat and energy into my body.

I jumped as the woman appeared at my side. "Find anything that suits your fancy?" she asked, clearly watching me with interest.

"This… it's beautiful."

"And very old." She agreed. She watched me with interest, with curiosity. "How does it make you feel?"

"Warm. Strong." I stopped, pulling my eyes off the ring and meeting her gaze, "How much?" I asked out loud while I questioned myself about how I had answered the woman. _Strong? Since when does jewelry make someone feel strong?_

She smiled and patted my arm. "Keep it. No one else has ever marveled at its beauty. It has chosen you. It is yours."

"Oh I couldn't." I quickly responded and started to take the ring off.

The woman stopped me, giving me a gentle smile and placing her hands over mine. She looked deep into my eyes, as if she were looking into my soul. Normally, that would creep anyone out, but I only felt calm, reassured, and like I somehow knew who this woman was. The connection broke as quickly as it started and I found myself nodding. The woman pulled her hand away and scurried off to help a coupled that had just entered the tent. I looked down at the ring again, feeling my skin tingle against it and smiled.

I looked towards Alisha and headed towards her as she exited the tent. She was watching a boy walk by with Kara Johnson, and frowning deeply. "What is it?" I asked quietly when I reached her. Kara Johnson was one of our school's was obvious she took out her home-life problems with the boys at school. She was just looking for attention from adults, mainly Tony Sanchez, a twenty-three guy she dated a few months ago. She wanted him back enough to throw herself at any good-looking guy at our school to try and get him to give her a second look.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you everything about last night. But he-" she pointed towards the boy, "made out with me, hung out with me, gave me his number... and I let him get to second base... Now he's with damn Kara. I really liked him."

"I'm sorry Alisha. Kara ruins everything." I grabbed her hand and pointed toward a line at one of the food stands, "Look! Let's check out the food!"

The rest of the carnival wasn't anything special. We ate some tasty treats, rode a few rides, looked at all the old exhibits, watched a thirty minute reenactment, and stopped to talk to several people we knew from school. About nine o'clock, Alisha decided it was time to head to a party. We spent forty-five minutes walking to someone's house, and another fifteen fighting our way to the kitchen for drinks. The house was super crowded, shoulder-to-shoulder, and the music was crazy loud. I was certain the walls were shaking with the vibration from the bass. This wasn't my first party, but it was much bigger than the few others I had been too. I was scared I would lose Alisha in the crowd.

I got several drinks shoved into my hands and quickly passed them out, only keeping the one Alisha had made for me. We squeezed into the back room, where-thankfully-there were fewer people. Jackson and Michael were standing in the back and we approached them, smiling. Finally people I recognized. We talked for a while, until the boys stepped outside to smoke. Alisha wanted to join them, so I followed. I was starting to feel the buzz off my first drink and got a cigarette passed to me and I took a hit from it before I realized what I was doing. I choked and coughed, my eyes starting to water terribly. No one seemed to notice. Except for a guy wearing dark medieval themed clothes. He must have came with the adults of the traveling fair and decided to get away for a little while. I smiled at him and went back to the party with my friends.

An hour later, I saw him again, casually watching me while I was talking to Michael and Alisha. He was with a few girls, so I quickly shrugged it off. I got stared at a lot, at school, walking through the mall, and obviously at parties. For some reason, guys seemed to be attracted to my physical looks. I wasn't tall, five foot three to be exact, my hair was a soft chocolate brown hair and ran down to the middle of my back, and I had freckles across my cheeks and nose. My body was well built, as I enjoyed lifting weights in gym class, but my breasts were small and my eyes were grey. I knew I had positive parts about my body, but the most romantic parts didn't seem interesting enough to me.

Suddenly, a few people shoved their way through the house, all yelling, "Cops!" Panic struck the entire house as everyone scrambled to find a way out of the house. I tried looking for Alisha, but in the chaos, I lost her. Before I could start freaking out, my body went to work, squeezing my way between people and out the back door. The music was cut and the lights flickered on as I found my way out through the back yard gate. I stopped and glanced around, "Alisha!" I whispered. Everyone had scattered except for the unlucky few who had gotten caught by the police.

I felt a warm hand wrap around my bicep and pull me down into a bush a few blocks away. I wasn't worried about who it was, I thought it was Alisha. But then I saw his face. The guy who had been checking me out. He had rusty blonde hair and deep ocean blue eyes. "Shhhh." He held up a finger to his lips and pointed.

I turned to see flashlights shinning over the place I had been, police officers looking for more kids. I silently thanked him, and we both sat in silence until the officers packed up and left the house. Finally I got up and bushed the leaves from my skirt. "Thank you."

"No problem." He paused and looked at me. "Did I see you inside the jewel tent at the fair?" He asked, looking me over quickly but directing his eyes back to mine. As if he recognized me, not that he was actually checking me out.

"Umm... yeah. I was there with my friend." I replied and glanced down at the ring on my hand. Heat warmed my skin and made it tingle, like tiny sparks running up and down my arm. I crossed my arms, tucking my ringed hand under my other arm tightly.

"My grandma owns that tent, or the things inside it." He cleared his throat and tugged at his shirt collar. "She...umm...told me you took the ring."

I frowned, "I didn't take it, she gave it to me." I said quickly trying to explain myself. "I even tried giving it back but-"

He smiled and raised his hand, "She told me that too. But hey, that ring is awful special. I've got a necklace made out of the same material. It kind of tingles my skin when another of it's kind is near."

I stared at him, completely dumbfounded. After a paused moment, I whispered, "What?"

He pulled a chain from under his shirt collar and showed me the same metals twisted into a knot just like on my ring. "See? Same but different types of jewelry. It's part of the Keeper's Collection. Very rare, very special."  
My confused look grew into a small smile. "Cool. How come your grandmother didn't tell me any of this? Its fun to know where these things came from." I answered, smiling at him.

"Because she wanted-needed-you to feel the magic."

"Addison!" Shrieked Alisha, running up to me after seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "Where did you go."

"I..." I stammered as she pulled me into an eyeball popping hug. "I lost you in that mess." I said. I turned my head to look for the rusty blonde haired boy but he was gone. I blinked a few times to make sure that I had't missed him leaving in the dark.


End file.
